And the Other Is Getting It
by Killer Moth
Summary: Indulgence can be a compelling force, as both Raven and Robin can attest. Rated M for major sexual themes.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you read before you. All rights belong to Warner Brothers, and all that.

Author's Note: After a long, long time, I'm finally doing a Robin/Raven lemon. I don't know _why_ I'm doing it now, but better late than never? Also, my respect to anyone figuring out the title.

Edit: Due to a recent review, I'm doing a few revisions. Doesn't affect anything but flow, really.

Timeline: Post "The End."

------------------------------------------------------

Robin was inspecting the vibrant sunset by Titans Tower's spacious living room window. Gamestation was entertaining his young human-based allies, Cyborg and Beast Boy, while the alien Starfire experimented on her cookery. The final Titan, the demonic lass, Raven, tentatively approached him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said in her usual deadpan.

The gangly, domino-masked teenager had her in peripheral vision. "I was expecting more of a one-liner from you."

"Even comedians take a break every now and then."

"Hm, I should have said _that_ to the Joker when I had the chance. So, what's up, Raven?"

"Reflecting in the quiet aftermath—"

"Cyborg! You can't out rule me — I'm a high class mage!" An emerald-skinned, elfin Beast Boy bleated in the background.

"Man, I miss the racing car games." His fellow gamer, the self-titled Cyborg, slumped into the circular red couch.

She faintly sneered. "…for however brief it is."

He nodded. "They've earned it, though. Speaking of which, how do you feel now that Trigon's out of the way?"

Her pointed face was vacant. "Ask me later."

His green-gloved palms were open. "It will take time to set in. This is the kind of thing that takes months or even years to sort out."

"Speaking from experience?"

He waved his free hand through his thorny, jet-black hair. "Something like that. At least, with our new free time, you'll be able to have a nice start at it."

"I suppose so; I should go meditate, now." He halted her schlepping toward the corridor.

She glowered. "What?"

"You're always going off to meditate. I'm all for training, but I've also learned from the others that there should be time to relax, too." He emphatically gestured with his hands.

"That's an interesting attitude coming from _you _of all people."

He reeled backward. "Things do change."

Raven sauntered into the shadows. "Says you."

------------------------------------------------------

With a yawn, Robin collapsed onto his single bed. Kicking off his black steel-toe boots and matching cape, slumber possessed him. An hour later, a light breeze within the dim Spartan quarters roused him. Intuiting a foreign presence, he was set to strike when a familiar monotone declared, 'don't.'

He instantly relaxed his balled fists. "Raven?"

"Yeah, and you _do_ actually sleep with that mask on — Cyborg owes me five dollars."

He aimed for the light switch. "Is there something that you wanted?"

The shrouded metahuman loomed toward him. "You can leave that off. I'd like to resume our discussion from before."

He elevated a covered eyebrow. "_Now?_"

"I've been in your head, Robin — I know you're a night owl, pardon the pun."

"Alright, I guess I can talk."

Raven seated herself by the edge of the bed. "Super. I thought about what you said on meditating."

He followed suit, cocking his cranium at her. "Yeah?"

She clutched the hem of her navy blue cloak. "The reason for my meditation was to keep Trigon from controlling me. On Azarath, I was taught that Trigon could have me through my emotions. So, I had to suppress myself, hence my lovely outlook on life."

"That explains a lot, but why are you telling me this? I understood your point of keeping it to yourself."

She veered off. "Because I don't have to do that anymore, and you were the cause."

His knitted forehead was at the hilt. "I was?"

"Yes, with your stubborn determination."

His lean lips tightened. "I'm not sure if 'stubborn' is the right word, here."

"Bull-headed? Mulish? I could go all night."

"I'll take 'stubborn,' then."

"See, was that so hard?"

Robin toyed with the bright yellow 'R' emblem on his cherry red tunic. "I guess not. So, why didn't you knock before?"

"I didn't want my knock echoing throughout the corridors this late."

"It felt like you teleported in here, but I thought our new alarms were in place for that."

She arose, her back to the Teen Wonder. "Machines are unreliable; they break down."

"That's true; I'll have to speak to Cyborg about that."

She stroked her jowl. "Robin, I simply didn't want to make a grand entrance — it's not my style, if I can help it."

"Right, but, Raven, there has to be a reason why you're here. Please, just tell me."

She profoundly inhaled. "To put it bluntly, I had an epiphany of sorts tonight. For a long time, I had to hold myself back, but not anymore. Only, I'm not sure how to go about it, now."

He gently gripped her shoulder. "I can do my best to help."

Raven continued to angle away. "I know you can. You see, the real dilemma has been to find a proper way to thank you for everything." 

"I didn't do it for gratitude."

"But you wouldn't mind it, either."

"Well, it's human nature."

"And you're still different from everyone else; I want to reward you for that."

He rapidly blinked. "Reward?"

"With something we've both wanted for a while."

His sizable whiteout lenses enlarged. "I don't understand."

"It takes a while for you to get the hint, so let's be crystal clear." She disrobed herself opposite him, clad only in her boots.

He immediately reddened, his jaw plummeting. "Raven, I…"

Natural lighting emphasized her features: ashen skin, petite breasts, hourglass figure contours and violet pubic hair. "I'm not some dewy-eyed teenager, saying how I wanted this from the beginning. No, I wanted to do this right before Trigon appeared, but I didn't have the courage."

Robin fixed his gaping on the red charka on her forehead. "I find that hard to believe."

"Fear of rejection can be that powerful. And what happened with you and Starfire on that bumluck planet didn't help matters."

His eyebrows lowered. "What can I say to that?"

She brushed off a dangling, frontal lock. "I'm not here to rain on your parade with her; I'm simply offering my...appreciation for my end of things."

He snorted. "Some appreciation."

"Robin, are you dating her right now? Are you going to?"

He fidgeted. "At the moment, no, but—"

"Then, don't feel guilty. If you really wanted her, you would have already had her."

"I wouldn't have taken her to bed, if that's what you mean."

"Robin, I know you better than that."

His lip curled inward. "You're not going to psychoanalyze me, now, are you?"

Raven drew near him, her expression wanton. "No, I'm not, and I don't want to play psychoanalyst, either. I'm only the horny demon wanting her horny human."

"But I'm not—"

She pointed to his crotch. "Then, what's that lump down there? Unless it's a tube full of socks."

He immediately obscured the rising erection within the lime-hued tights. "That's only a physical reaction; that's not a sign of consent."

She slipped on a lustful grin. "Batman would be so proud of his scholar. Robin, if it hasn't already occurred to you, I'm also an empath. Consciously, you do a good job of concealing your lust, but underneath, I know the truth. You can only hide in yourself for so long — I learned that from Slade."

He gazed southward. "But, Raven, I don't feel that way."

"Yes, you do. You bury it within your many exercises, the villains and Starfire, but it's still there."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Then, why didn't I act on it sooner? Answer that."

"Because you were a boy, who didn't know what he wanted. Before, you had Slade to distract you, and now, you have me. I'm not doing 'friends with benefits,' but I _can_ do a single act of release for you. If you don't want it, then you don't want it."

He cleared his throat. "And that's it? Nothing will change?"

Advancing toward him, her right index finger caressed the backs of his clasping hands. "Only, if you let it."

"Raven, I can't; it's not that simple."

She glared. "_Stop _hiding. At least, for me, I can finally do it. What about you? Compared to the two of us, you don't _have_ to hold back if you don't want to."

His posture wilted. "Good logic."

"Then, you should listen to your body. As for your emotions, we'll deal with them later."

"Count on it."

The two tightly embraced. "Look, I don't want to do anything major, like full-on sex tonight. I'd rather do what people call, 'a blowjob.'"

He again blushed. "Raven!"

"Come on; don't tell me you haven't thought about it, either."

His eyes were on the ceiling. "Well…"

"Exactly. I do plan to work my way up, but I should get properly acquainted down there first."

"I should say no to all this, shouldn't I?"

"It depends; how often do you get a chance of fulfill a hidden sexual fantasy of yours?"

"Never."

Raven's fingertips tugged at the constricted cloth, freeing his solidified penis. "Then, it's our lucky day."

"According to whom?"

"Does it matter?"

His ruddiness intensified. "You sure know how to put a guy on the spot."

"That's nothing compared to what I have planned." She parked Robin on the beige-sheeted mattress, her levitating powers stripping off his traffic light-themed tights.

"Despite me being the empath, how do you feel?"

His bare skin shivered, nostrils curved. "Like I'm on the edge."

"There is something so primal about this."

"Would that be irony?"

"I'm not sure what the literary flourish would be — they didn't exactly have one night stands or booty calls in the Victorian era."

"Does it matter?"

The genuflecting half-demon leered at the swelling organ, inhaling his scent. "You'll excuse me if I explore first."

"Of course."

"So, this is what it looks like up-close."

Raven's narrowed, pale fingers roamed throughout the shuddering, fair-skinned prostate. Her right thumbnail traced a pattern from bottom-to-top. Her attention eventually turned to the secondary head's seeping pre-cum and tasted a dab of the clear fluid.

"Not bad at all," she huskily uttered.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

She lightly puffed the tip. "Oh, my books."

"Raven…." His adolescent tone thickened.

"I'd rather put your mouth to better use, but it's my turn for now." Her slithering tongue scraped all-around his corona, free hands fondling his beneath testicles and thighs.

He gasped through clenched teeth. "Raven!"

"I should have done this sooner."

Instinctively, he heaved his hips upward, prodding his hardened flesh onto her trim lips. She tilted backward, nostril-bulbs flaring.

"Raven?"

"Just getting used to the flow of things." Several seconds later, she slowly consumed her leader inch-by-inch.

He firmly grasped her purple hair. "Oh, Raven!"

She seized his jittery hipbones. "Good to know I have you right where I want you."

Robin writhed, fingers rummaging her tresses. She then augmented the tempo, bobbling herself along. Their rapid motioning almost had her near his base.

"Please, don't stop, Raven."

She murmured in delight. "Isn't that the point of indulgence? Go ahead; I know you want to."

His entire body tautening, all blurred as the semen gushed without. Raven anxiously swallowed the liquid and exchanged the aftertaste in a shared kiss.

"It _is_ fun giving in once in a while."

He sighed underneath his breath. "It can be."

The empath grimaced. "Robin, we didn't do anything wrong."

"I guess."

"And there's always next time," she forebodingly declared.

"Next time?" A fully dressed Robin jerked himself frontward. Alone and detecting dampness in his loins, he cleansed them in the lavatory. He sniffed at the potent discharge, colorless pupils dilating.

"Saliva."

He dashed to Raven's compartment without delay. The drowsy occupant opened the panel, garbed in her standard indigo leotard.

She fiercely frowned. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I know it's late, but I have to ask this: have you been in my room at all tonight?"

"Robin, I had to meditate; I've been in here all night. Why?"

His spine stiffened. "I, um, had a weird dream, and thought I felt your presence. Like how weird your powers were when you were afraid?"

Her colored eyes were slit. "Well, my powers are more fine-tuned, but it's always possible. And I'm not going to have a debate about it right now."

His shoulders slumped. "Tomorrow, then. First, I have to go check with security, and then, give Cyborg a rude awakening. Thank you, Raven, and good night." The door was sealed, his footsteps fading.

She slanted alongside the metallic sheet, fretfully gulping. "He almost had me. I better hurry and hack into his precious security before he discovers my little trick. He was right — letting myself go _was_ fun. And I'm going to continue rewarding you, Robin, whether you like it or not."

------------------------------------------------------

Leave me a review if you wish, and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
